Meliara Astiar
by Rundiamhair
Summary: LONG alternate ending to Court Duel. What if the plot against the throne was only Flauvic taking over the throne? So Mel and Azmus start an underground resistance. Will involve Mel kicking ass. Please rr! Next chapter up!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Excerpt)  I sank down onto my cushions, wondering if I'd be able to get up again to undress and climb into my bed.  My hand clattered the cup and saucer as I poured – and then froze when I heard a slight noise come from my bedroom.

I froze, not breathing.

The tapestry stirred, and then, looking two steps from death, Azmus came forward and sank down onto his knees a pace away from me.  (End excerpt)

"He's taking over Remalna," he wheezed.  "Flauvic Merindar.  Tonight."

I stared at him a moment, not fully able to comprehend what he was saying right away.  After that brief moment, I jumped up from the cushions, every muscle in my body straining after being so used up.

"How?"

"He's secretly been gathering troops for, oh, months now.  He's already taken complete control over the army.  Most of them were coerced willingly to his side, the others did so out of fear and lack of alternatives."  He paused.  "He's about to take over the palace."

"When?"

"Two hours."

My eyes widened with comprehension and fear.  "Shevraeth!  We have to tell Shevraeth!"

Azmus shook his head regretfully.  "Flauvic has already arrested him.  He's setting up to arrest the rest of the courtiers.  My lady, I think it would be best if you were to leave Athanarel.  Now, this moment.  Flauvic seemed to take a…particular interest in you."

I shuddered, remembering the kiss he gave me by the Merindar House.  "But, Azmus, I can't just leave!  What about Bran, and Nee?  I can't abandon them!  Besides, what does it matter if I run away?  Where is the honor in that?"

"Countess, if you'll allow me to speak plainly…?"  I nodded, signaling for him to continue.  "A Resistance needs to be organized as soon as possible, something to counteract Flauvic Merindar's rule.  A noble should lead it, and you would be perfect."

"Me?  Azmus, can't you remember the last time I tried to start a rebellion?"  I was tired of people thinking I was some kind of heroine.  

"This is different.  We're not fighting an open war, we're organizing a secret resistance to undermine the government."

"But why should _I_ lead it?"

"Because you're the best.  Because you're a noble, and that gives you respect, and because you don't look down at people just because they _aren't_ noble.  And I saw the way you helped Count Branaric plan last year.  You're the best, and maybe the only, one who can do this."

He glared at me then, as if daring me to disagree with him.  I watched him for a moment longer, then sighed.  "Alright, _alright_, I'll do it.  I suppose the first order of business is to flee the capitol.  Mora!"

Mora came in right away, leading me to believe she'd been listening at the door.  "Mora, I need you to pack all my riding clothes and some food, as fast as you can.  Get one of the stable hands to saddle the fastest horse."  Mora nodded and turned to carry out my orders.  "Oh, and Mora!"  She turned.  "Be discreet."  She nodded again, a dark look in her eyes, and left.  I turned back to Azmus.

"Alright, I'm leaving.  I'll go to Ara's.  I need you to start working on finding people to join the resistance.  I don't care what their station is; just get it done.  Get Mora to help you with the servants, I'm sure almost all of them will join.  Try to get as many soldiers and guards as you can, without being obvious about it.  Find out what Flauvic plans to do with the courtiers and Shevraeth.  Come meet with me in two weeks, but earlier if he starts killing off the courtiers.  See if you can't get some prison guards to join as well.  And Azmus?"

"Countess?"

"Whatever you do, don't get caught."

He grinned.  "Come, now, Lady.  Whom do you take me for?"

I was prevented from responding by Mora's entrance.  "All is ready, Milady."

"Thank you, Mora."  I nodded to Azmus and Mora, both of whom bowed deeply.

Ten minutes later I was flying down the streets of Remalna City, hooded and cloaked, wondering if I was making the biggest mistake in my life.


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer: Anything you find familiar, it's not mine.

Chapter 1 – Hiding

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night had already fallen by the time I reached Ara's home.  I somehow managed to find it, despite only visiting it once before.  At least this time it was not raining, and I was not so sick I didn't know heads or tails about where I was.

I jumped off my horse quickly, landed in mud, cursed, and walked quickly up to the door.  I didn't think anyone would be looking for me yet, but I wasn't taking any chances by dawdling.  

The door opened before I could even reach it.  The light that poured out blinded me for a moment, before a figure stepped in front it.

"Countess?" Ara's mother whispered.  "Hurry, get in, get in!  Someone may have seen!"  

Thankful for the lack of immediate questioning and her discreetness, I walked inside the house quickly, hearing the door close behind me.  I was ushered into the living room, a glass of water placed into my hands.

The entire family stood before me, waiting until I had finished.  After I had drained half the glass and set it down, Ara's father spoke up.

"This visit wouldn't have anything to do with all the commotion coming from Remalna City, would it?  Not that we aren't overjoyed to see you, Lady," he amended quickly.  "I mean no disrespect."

I shook my head.  "Don't worry about formalities with me.  Anyway, yes, I am here because of what's happening at the palace.  How much do you all know?"

Ara spoke before her parents had even opened their mouths, her eyes twinkling with excitement.  "Only that there's been a lot of noise.  Nobody has any idea what's going on, though."

I nodded and took another sip of water, trying to clear my thoughts.  They waited.  Finally, I gave up on finding an easy way to break the news, and just came right out and said it.  "Flauvic Merindar has taken over Remalna and set himself up as King."

Ara's mother gasped.  "Is he-"

"Worse than Galdran, by far."  They bowed their heads as I rushed on while I still had the courage to do this.  "I've fled the capitol, in order to set up an underground resistance, in order to stop him before he does too much damage."  I took a deep breath.  "I need to hide out here for a week or two, until my spy comes.  As for The Resistance-"

Ara's father stopped me before I even got my question out.  "Where do we sign up?"

I stared at him.  They seemed so different from the people I had known while fleeing Galdran and Degebri, the people who told me they did not want a civil war.  "A-all of you?" I asked tentatively.

Ara's parents looked at their children.  Ara stood up.  "If you join, I'm joining."

"Me too!" piped up Luz.

"It will be dangerous.  I cannot ensure that you will all be safe."  My heart didn't want them to volunteer.  My head knew that I needed them.

"We're in it far enough already, we might as well go all the way," said Ara's mother.

I hung my head.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't fret about it lass," Ara's father said comfortingly, almost like my own father would have.  "Things like this can't be helped.  We've just got to do whatever we can to counteract them."

"You look exhausted.  We'll talk more in the morning," Ara's mother said.

"I'll take her!" Ara offered immediately, taking my hand and leading her up to her room.  She chatted the whole way, talking about what she had been doing lately, all the things she had heard about me, and how she was so excited about me being here.

I listened to her quietly, smiling at her excitement.  She led me into her room.  

"You'll sleep here again.  I'll sleep in Luz's room, like we did before."  She suddenly sobered.  "It'll be bad, won't it?"

I looked over at her, surprised at her directness.  "Yes, I suppose it will.  That's how it goes though…"

She nodded, seeming so much older than I.  She pointed to the bed, smiled, and walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning was spent explaining what had happened in much more detail and what my plans for The Resistance were.  They offered a lot of good ideas, for which I made a mental note to tell Azmus about.

Excruciatingly slowly, yet at the same time all too fast, a week passed.  I spend the days with Ara and Luz.  Most often Ara and I would sit out on the balcony, she asking about the palace and I asking about her life here.  I felt more content here than I had in quite sometime.  Only, every night before falling asleep my mind would return to the problems at hand: Flauvic, The Resistance, and where in the world had Azmus gotten to?  He should've been here by now…  And at that thought I would always fall asleep.

News had been starting to spread.  Ara heard it from her friends.  Flauvic had control of everything.  He used his magic to keep the army under his control.  He had arrested all the courtiers and showed no signs of letting them go.

This last part worried me.  What about Bran, Nee, Russav, Shevraeth?  I wondered at myself, worrying about Shevraeth.  But then, he _was_ going to be King.  And I was going to ensure that, after The Resistance had defeated Flauvic, Shevraeth _would_ be King.  I did not hate him so much that I would ignore what was best for Remalna, and what was best for Remalna was Shevraeth as King.

There was a lot of talk about my disappearance.  Most people thought that I was off gathering a large army, to perform some miracle like they seemed to think I had last year.  I cringed whenever Ara spoke about it.

I waited anxiously for every bit of news, some clue about The Resistance.  There was nothing.  I wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

Azmus still had not contacted me.  He couldn't have been caught; I would have heard about it.  Flauvic would have relished in catching a spy, especially a spy in _my_ service.   

In any case, there was nothing I could do but wait.  But I knew Azmus would not fail me.  We would get rid of Flauvic, and Remalna would be safe once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Countess!" I heard a familiar voice call from downstairs.

"Azmus!" I ran down and flung my arms around him.  "Azmus, you're here!  Finally!  It's been…what…two weeks?"

He bowed to me.  "I apologize, Countess.  I've been finding members for The Resistance.  It's surprising how many we've got, most of them soldiers, guards, and civilians, but we've got almost all of the servants, and quite a few of the courtiers personal spies, etc.  Though, apparently, we're the only resistance."

I nodded.  "That makes things easier.  Not having to collaborate with other courtiers, I mean.  When's the first meeting?"

"I'm heading out tomorrow, it'll happen when I get back.  I just need to know what you'd like for me to say to them."

I stared at him.  "What do you mean?"

"What you want me to tell them.  I'd just tell me, I wouldn't write it down."

"What are you talking about?" I almost screeched.  "You're not going without me!"

"Countess, it's far too dangerous for you to go traipsing through Remalna City.  Everyone's out looking for you!"

"And if what you say is true, half of them are members of our Resistance.  I didn't leave my friends to be arrested to hide out while others do all the work.  I'm coming with you, and I'll tell them what I want them to hear _personally_."

Azmus glared at me a moment.  Then, seeming to remember I was a noble, he said, "Alright, Countess, alright.  We will leave in the morning.  I'll tell you about all the most important members on the way, and you can work on who should be in command and where."

I nodded, suddenly tired.  Ara's mother ushered us to bed.  

The next morning, I said goodbye to Ara's parents, hugged Ara and Luz, and rode off with Azmus.  "I'll send word soon, if I can't come myself!" I shouted back to them.  Ara waved, laughing and crying all at once.

I turned my attention to the rode and problems ahead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Sorry it took me SO long to update, I had major history homework.  Hitler should never have been born for two reasons.  One, no Holocaust.  Two, no history homework for me.  Six review questions, two of them on him.  _

In any case, this is probably going to go slowly, because I've finally gotten myself signed up for community service so I can actually pass this year.  _  Stupid Sophomore Project.  In any case, that, coupled with the load of homework they're piling on us now, is going to make updates hard to come by.  Plus all I can think about is all the alliances during WWII, so getting into that "writing mood" is difficult these days.  So don't kill me!

If any of you read Tamora Pierce, check out my Keladry fic.  It is pure genious.  Also go to my site, where you can see my wonderful book that I haven't worked on in like 6 months.  Lol.  Okay, over it now.

**Black Rose25**: I know, I really should've elaborated on the fact that Mel really _didn't_ want to leave the castle, but Azmus convinced her that her time would be better spent working on The Resistance.  Also, she wouldn't be able to work on The Resistance from within Athanarel because Flauvic is all infatuated with her and would keep a close eye on her, etc.  She didn't try to get Danric out because she didn't have the time.  I think I'm going to redo this chapter so that it actually makes sense.  And yes, people in San Jose are minions of the devil.

**StarGirl98**: I wasn't even concentrating on trying to sound like the book, though now that I think about it I should be, since it's first person and all.  Yeah, I couldn't think of a better way for Azmus to convince her to leave the capitol.  Like I said, I'm going to go back and fix this chapter.  Yes, Vidanric was arrested right after the ball.  His parents ARE arrested, but they were arrested at the same time as all the other courtiers.  I probably won't have any chapters from Vidanric's POV, but I'll think about it.  And I'm updating right now!  ^_~

**Mysticdreamer42**: Mel WAS reluctant to start The Resistance.  She's not the kind of person who willingly runs away from a fight.  The point of that is to show the she didn't want to abandon her friends, but was eventually convinced by Azmus that she would be able to do much more good if she commanded The Resistance away from the castle.


End file.
